Marshmallow People
The Pink and White Marshmallows are the eponymous main protagonists of the surreal animated short film series Marshmallow People, as well as their spinoff storybook Marshmallow People and the Suffocating Despair of Existence, made by Llamas with Hats creator FilmCow. They are an exploitative pair of marshmallows that cause chaos wherever they go. They were both voiced by Jason Steele. History ''Marshmallow People'' The marshmallows begin the short by complaining how bored they are, and that the normal novelties of lighting fires and setting off fireworks in churches are not entertaining anymore, They have gotten bored to the point where they are touching each others' faces and feeling how soft they are. They decide to take a trip on the otter, a flying otter that they use as transportation. After White knocks Pink off of the otter, they decide to go to visit Triangle Man. They go down (with Pink somehow returning unharmed) and meet Triangle Lady, who they yell at and call boring and terrible. When Triangle Man comes over, Pink begins rapidly stabbing him with a knife, claiming it retaliates some of his boredom. White then forces everyone back onto the otter, kidnapping Triangle Man and Triangle Lady. As the two of them try to figure out what to do, Triangle Lady, in attempt to get attention, eats a part of Triangle Man. The marshmallows admit that they never thought of eating people, and state that "their whole week it set". They then headbutt Triangle Lady off of the otter and into the ravine below. ''Marshmallow People 2'' The marshmallows decide that they really need to kick someone, so they go over to the Triangle House and begin furiously kicking Triangle Man and Triangle Lady. However, they feel an emptiness, as they get to do everything they want with no limits, but are no longer satisfied. They decide to make some cake, then decide that they need to give everything back so they can want again. They go to apologize to Triangle Man, but he refuses them and turns into a tree, which is so beautiful that the marshmallows die. ''Marshmallow People 3'' The marshmallows are extremely hungry, and they decide to eat Pink's face. They do so, leaving Pink blubbering with a blood-soaked hole. They go to eat Triangle Man's face, but find Triangle Lady has already eaten it. They eat her face, then kidnap the Triangles and fly with them on the otter. As they are flying, they suddenly come across a series of multicolored beams blasting at them. Triangle Man falls off, and Triangle Lady is destroyed. The marshmallows are blasted, and end up in a dream-like eldritch location with a Fountain of Eyes that spouts disturbing prophecies and concepts. However, White comes to, revealing that it may have just been a dream or hallucination. ''Marshmallow People and the Suffocating Despair of Existence'' The marshmallows also appear in the spinoff storybook, beating up the triangles and causing mayhem. Personality The two marshmallows have almost the same personality: both are chaotic and insane, and only want to relieve their boredom, no matter what. Their activities can range from simply relaxing to mass destruction, murder, kidnapping, cannibalism, and mutilation. They usually act in extremely stupid and nonsensical ways for no apparent reason, and their actions are often detrimental and malicious to those around them. Gallery Pictures Hailsatan.jpg PinkandWhite.jpg Getout_by_themarshmallowguy-d72ojqm.gif|Pink touching White's face. ]SeparateKeyAngelwingmussel-size_restricted.gif Vb.jpg|The Marshmallows attack Triangle Lady. BarrenWiltedBarasingha-max-1mb.gif Marchmellow1.jpg Blogthumb.jpg|Cover of Marshmallow People and the Suffocating Despair of Existence. Videos Marshmallow People Marshmallow People 2 Marshmallow People 3 Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Food Category:Dimwits Category:Anarchist Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Predator Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Genderless Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutilators Category:Inconclusive Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Contradictory Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed Category:Misogynists Category:Nihilists Category:Murderer